Silencium
by Black Angel of the Underworld
Summary: Deemed a freak by everyone in Namimori, Tsuna is only a misunderstood boy with a secret: he's an exorcist. When a new transfer student comes from Italy with a strange baby in tow, Tsuna wonders whether if it's only the sprits that needs to be purified. Cover/picture is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Takudome-san?"

The door creeped open and Tsuna looked out into the hallway, his hand clutching his silver cross. He pushed the door more open, the creaks echoing in the silent house. He closed it and walked down the hall. The faint sound of the piano flowed in his house, filling the air with sweet, eerie notes

"Takudome-san?" Tsuna said quietly, entering the living room.

He saw the bloody woman sitting at the piano, her pale fingers gliding swiftly on the keys with ease. She stayed silent, lost in her own world.

Tsuna smiled. "Do you like it, Takudome-san? I bought it yesterday just for you."

He tensed when she stopped, her fingers lingering on the keys. Her head bent backwards, a sickening crack breaking the tense silence.

"Bought...for me?" she whispered in a deranged tone.

Tsuna kept his calm as she twisted her head slowly to face him evenly in the eyes. Her skin was pale and littered with lacerations, her lips blue and her eyes completely black with dark vein-like marks extending across her face: the sign of a corrupt spirit.

"You say that all the time!" she shrieked, lunging at him.

Tsuna thrust his hand out towards her quickly and raised his cross. "Eximo!"

Wind rose around him, white light flashing from his hand and glowing around his cross. The spirit screamed in pain, raising her arms to cover her face. Her form glowed and everything started to peel away before a small ball of light was left, flickering with a radiant flare.

Tsuna smiled and gently took ahold of it. "Now you are free, Takudome-san."

He raised his hands and spread them apart, the ball fading until there was nothing but darkness again. At least, it was a weak spirit. He walked back to his room when he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down to see a faint hand of a child.

"Kin-chan," he said softly, "is something wrong? Is anyone else here?"

The transparent child shook her head and led him to his bedroom, pointing at his untouched bed. She placed her hands together and brought them to her ear, pretending that it was a pillow.

Tsuna shook his head. "I can't sleep, Kin-chan. I have to keep an eye out for the others. I'll tuck you in if you want."

The girl beamed and ran towards the bed; but once she touched it, her hand went through. She widened her eyes and looked back at him in fear and confusion.

Tsuna immediately understood what it meant, but smiled nonetheless. He walked to her side and sat down on the floor, patting his lap. She frowned and went down to take a seat. She snuggled into his chest and looked up questioningly.

"Don't worry, Kin-chan," Tsuna said, rocking her back and forth gently in a comforting rhythm. "It'll be okay. Just go to sleep. I'm right here."

Kin nodded happily, her hand gripping Tsuna's shirt. It was a faint feeling but it was there. Her eyes closed slowly before she finally went to sleep.

Tsuna grimaced, a heavy feeling in his chest. Her presence was too weak in this world. She was purified months ago but never seemed to leave his side like most of the children spirits that he encountered. He couldn't quite understand it. There was nothing special about him. He never turned them away though and allowed them to stay by his side.

He never knew how much time passed after that, but he did see the sun slowly rising outside of his window, the sky having a slight tinge of orange and purple.

He looked down at Kin who was fading slowly away. She must've noticed as well when she opened her eyes and looked at him frantically. He hugged her close, but didn't feel anything. She got out of his hold and tried to reach her hands up his face, only for them to pass through. Tears cascaded down her cheeks freely.

"Don't cry, Kin-chan," Tsuna said soothingly. "It'll be okay. You'll be able to join your mama and papa. You'll be able to see them again."

Kin shook her head quickly and started to weep silently, looking down at the floor. Tsuna reached out for her but she disappeared completely.

An ache bloomed in his chest and he unconsciously gripped the silver cross around his neck, trying to find the warmth of his mother's touch within it.

He hugged his knees to his chest. He hated his duty, he hated his life. Why couldn't he be born normal like the others?

There was no answer. Just silence, the all-too familiar silence.

* * *

Tsuna walked to school numbly, ignoring the other people's disgusted stares and whispers. His mind was somewhere else, replaying Kin fading away over and over again. No matter how much he tried to forget what happened to her and to the other children before, he was still overcome with grief each and every time; but, he knew that they couldn't stay here forever. This wasn't where they belonged. That was why his mother entrusted him with this duty to carry out, to help the stray, corrupted spirits to their world and he would do it no matter what, whether he hated it or not.

"Strange noises came from his house again," a woman said.

"I was too afraid to check what was going on," her friend said.

He sighed and forced a smile on his face, looking up to the sky for comfort. _It's okay. Just keep walking. Ignore them._

When he arrived at the gates of Namimori Middle, he suddenly realized that he forgot his science homework at home.

_Nezu-sensei will have my head again,_ he thought bitterly.

A familiar sharp tingle went up his spine and he looked around to search for the unearthly presence. He followed it, pushing through a crowd full of students.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please excuse me. Sorry."

He instinctively took out his silver cross from his shirt and raised it in the air, about to say the word until he froze.

He was in front of Hibari, the Demon of Namimori and the most feared person in existence. However, he didn't find himself concerned with the glowering prefect nor was he even afraid of the boy. His eyes were on the small child by his side, her eyes pure black with vein-like markings stretching across her small pale face. She smiled eerily up at him and placed her hand on Hibari's arm, her form stretching into black tendrils and wrapping around the prefect.

Tsuna saw Hibari try to mask a wince and a shiver by glaring even more harshly down at him. He had to get rid of the spirit before Hibari would get hurt or worse, be killed. He considered talking to the prefect about it, but who ever listened to him?

He struck the man in the chest with his cross and heard gasps from the students behind him. He didn't pay them any mind as he watched the girl fly out of Hibari's body before catching herself in the air. She laughed wickedly, almost in amusement, and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

He sighed and reached a hand out to the stunned prefect. "Thank goodness, Hibari-san. If she stayed in your body much longer then - "

Pain exploded in his cheek and he reached up to touch his face. He widened his eyes when he saw blood on his fingertips. He struggled to get up but a leg came down to kick him in the stomach. A gasp escaped his bloody lips.

"For once, I think Hibari-san is justified in what he's doing."

"Dame-Tsuna, you're crazy!"

"You fucked up piece of shit."

Tsuna weakly rose to his knees when a blunt force struck him across the face and another slammed into his chest. For a second, he thought his heart stopped as he fell backwards to the hard ground. His whole body ached profusely, but not so much than his heart.

_"Tsu-kun, it's important that no one else knows, okay?"_

_"But why, Mama? Won't it be better if they knew? Then they wouldn't look at you with scary faces."_

_"It's for the best, Tsu-kun. Just promise me, okay?"_

_"Okay..."_

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he stood up when he suddenly felt something snap from his neck. He widened his eyes when he saw Hibari take a hold of his cross.

"Wait, Hibari-san!" he said, desperately trying to take back the sacred item. "You can do whatever you want with me, but please don't take that away! I beg of you! It's my m - "

Hibari kicked him in the head and he fell down with a thud. Black spots danced hazily in his vision.

"Herbivore, you disobeyed the school dress code," Hibari said coldly. "You even had the nerve to lay hand on me."

Tsuna reached up weakly, wishing that the cross was back in his possession. "Please, Hibari-san. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

He turned his back on him and walked away, his black jacket fluttering behind him. Students walked by, some even kicking Tsuna with a sneer.

Once everyone went inside the school building, Tsuna summoned all of his willpower to stand, his knees shaking beneath him. Once he was on his feet, he walked towards the school and stayed close to the wall. He winced every time he took a step, getting closer to the window of the Discipline Committee's office.

He leaned onto his hand heavily as he looked up the window blankly.

_Once I get it back, I think I'll have to purify him too, _he thought blandly.

* * *

**A/N Another story...TT^TT Don't ask. Bunnies are mean. **

**Tsuna is NOT related to the Vongola Family whatsoever nor is he some kind of lost twin or relative of the current Decimo candidate. However, he will be a prominent role for the guardians and the center of this story. Whether or not if he will become Decimo or a possible candidate will not be answered until the story progresses further. I apologize for that.**

**Pairings, not sure. Suggestions are welcomed.**

**Don't worry! I'm not abandoning any of my stories. I just keep making new ones...-_-**

**Eximo - Latin for "release" (Not sure if it's right...)**

**Silencium - Latin for "silence, peace"**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hibari shuffled through the paperwork, bored out of his mind. Actually, bored wasn't the right word at this moment. He was anxious as his fingers browsed through the papers. He glanced at his phone momentarily before taking a pen and signing his signature on the bottom, not even bothering to read it over. It was probably about student injuries.

His mind then shifted to the strange confrontation earlier with the herbivore as he perused the silver cross. He knew that their were rumors circulating around the boy and his deceased mother. He just didn't pay much attention to it. He was still a student of Namimori and on Namimori soil so it was mandatory for him to follow with the rules, even if he was a secret alien or Satan's child himself.

But the thing that disturbed him the most was when the small herbivore touched him. It wasn't the fact that he had the nerve to touch him, but the fact of what happened _after_ he touched him.

He remembered the cold, foreign feeling suddenly invading his body earlier at the gates and thought that, for a second, he would even freeze to death until the herbivore laid a hand on him. Once he touched him with that cross of his, it disappeared as soon as it came.

Hibari picked up the cross, dangling it carelessly from his fingertips when his phone started to ring, the Namimori School Anthem playing loudly in the quiet office. He picked up quickly and placed it on his ear.

"Herbivore," he said blankly.

"Is this Hibari-san?" a man said from the other line. "This is Sasagawa Hideyoshi calling from Namimori Hospital."

"Spit it out quickly before I bite you to death," Hibari said, glowering at his desk; he crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

"Pardon me. I called about Hibari Nami."

Hibari gripped his phone tightly. "What is it, herbivore? Do I need to pay more bills?"

"I regret to inform you that she passed away this morning."

Hibari felt like the world suddenly stopped. He could hear his heart beating against his chest as his mind slowly processed the information. Nami, his dear sister Nami.

" - complications in her stomach that - "

"I will arrange the funeral, herbivore," Hibari said, shutting his phone close, his mind in turmoil before he automatically steeled himself.

He had a great urge to take put his tonfas and beat whatever the hell was in close distance - and he did just that. He slammed his tonfas at the painting of Namimori Middle and glass shattered everywhere, a few nicking his cheeks.

"Kyo-sama!" a voice said, the door slamming open.

"Kusakabe, bring that herbivore to me," Hibari said darkly. "Bring me Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Tsuna snuck into the nurse's office and opened the cabinets. Trying to find a way in Hibari's office was pretty much impossible with the current state he was in.

He winced as he tended to his wounds, putting ointment on his swollen lips while looking in a mirror.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped slightly and forced a smile on his bruised face. "I'm helping myself."

He blinked when he saw a man standing at the doorway. A new...nurse? Tsuna bowed, placing the first-aid kit on the shelf. "Please excuse me."

He dashed out of the room when he felt a hand wrap around his arm. "I'm fine, nurse-s - "

His eyes widened when he saw the girl from before, a wide grin stretched on her face. Her teeth were black along with her lips, the markings on her white skin covering almost half of her face. She was even more corrupt than before. That wasn't too surprising though. Children were more vulnerable.

Her arm stretched onto his skin as he desperately tried to pull away. "Let go, please. Let go!"

A rush of wind blew past him as she suddenly propelled backwards, slamming into the wall. She wailed painfully, an inhumane noise rebounding in Tsuna's ears. He ran forward despite the ache in his body and placed a hand on her forehead, the other on her heart. He ignored her struggles as she started to convulse.

He smiled either way to comfort the spirit or, rather, the girl that was underneath all the corruption. "Da mihi ferre grave."

This would probably be painful and...extremely risky. If that stupid jerk hadn't took his cross, maybe he wouldn't _have _to resort to this way.

He started to mutter a string of words, a soft white glow enveloping his hands. It grew stronger each second, then it turned black and Tsuna gritted his teeth, snippets of scenes entering his mind.

The girl laughing on a hospital bed. The girl being pushed by someone on her wheelchair, a bright smile on her face. The girl crying as the monitors next to her blared loudly, blood trickling from the corners of her mouth.

A single name flew through his head. Nami.

Pain gradually started to grow in Tsuna's stomach. It felt like it was ripping itself from the inside. Black shadows and vein-like markings stretched onto his skin. Despite it all, he smiled at the girl in front of him, her marks creeping onto his own flesh. She was slowly turning back to normal, her eyes returning back to a soft brown color.

Suddenly, it all stopped. He widened his eyes as the feeling left his body at a rapid pace. The girl stared at him, mirroring his expression.

"Nii-chan?" she whispered before shrieking in his face. She was corrupted again.

Tsuna watched helplessly as his skin turned to normal, the markings going back to the girl's like an incoming tidal wave. Her eyes turned black and she grinned.

She opened her mouth widely and screamed, vanishing from sight in a wisp of smoke.

What did he do? He was doing it all right so far, no mistakes whatsoever. So what happened? He looked down at his trembling hands. What happened?

"Are you okay, kid?" a voice said from behind him.

Tsuna turned to see the man looking at him in confusion. His lips curved up into a tight smile. "I'm fine. Just thought I saw some dirt."

"You looked awfully concentrated on that pile of...dirt."

Tsuna stood up. "I need to go. I'm sorry of I used the stuff without permission."

"Oh, you better be. I would only let females touch things without permission. But since you're pretty much a girl yourself, I'll let it slide this once."

"What?" Tsuna said with a flush. "I'm not a girl!"

The man's teasing grin slid off his face, his eyes becoming serious. "By the way, how did you get all those injuries?"

"A demon," Tsuna deadpanned, imagining Hibari with large fangs and a flicking tongue.

The man raised his brow. "A demon?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, a demon."

The door opened. "Ah, Tsunayoshi. You were here."

It was Kusakabe who looked a bit pale in the face. "I'll be taking him, Dr. Shamal."

"Wait a second," the man said. "He's injured. He can't go off with those w - "

"Are we going to Hibari-san's office?" Tsuna piped up, taking a step forward.

Kusakabe blinked. "Um, yes. He called for your presence."

Tsuna left without a word, running towards the Discipline Committee's office A.K.A. the den of the demon himself.

He shook his head. _Satan is more like it._

* * *

Tsuna didn't knock on the door like his Mama usually told him to do. This person took what was most precious to him and he found himself clearly justified.

So he barged in and looked around the office, holding his bag close to his side. "Where is it? Where did you put it?"

"Herbivore, I - "

"She's going to come back!" Tsuna said, slamming his hands on the desk. "She's coming back for you!"

He was struck in the face, falling into glass shards. A few pierced his skin and he looked down to see thin trails of blood flowing down his arms. He made the mistake of placing his hands on the ground to push himself up. The palms of his hands stung as he stood up. Something trickled down from the corner of his mouth.

Hibari glared at him, but, honestly, Tsuna saw worse. There was nothing intimidating about him.

"Herbivore, I'm not going to repeat myself again. Listen."

"I want it back," Tsuna said, scowling at the prefect heatedly. "_Now_."

"I have no patience, herbivore."

"Me neither."

They stared at each other. Tsuna searched Hibari's face calmly. There was hidden grief behind his dark eyes, blocked by a strong wall of impassiveness that stood for too long. Tsuna couldn't help but pity him, but what could he say? He knew people like Hibari didn't want pity or take another glance at it. He would most likely attack him again.

Tsuna sighed. "Nami."

Hibari tensed. "What did you say, herbivore?"

"Nami," Tsuna said, looking at him without fear. "You do know Nami, right?"

Maybe he should take back what he said about Hibari not being intimidating. He flinched when the prefect stared daggers at him.

"What do you know, herbivore?"

"She's dead."

Tsuna didn't know what happened next as he was flung across the room, slamming into the wall. He slid to the ground and coughed viciously. A cold tingle ran up his spine and he looked around the room for any signs of the girl before something hard struck him in the face. Hibari kicked him in the stomach hard; he started seeing stars in his vision.

Tsuna saw the girl again, her face almost covered in shadows, leaving only one patch of normalcy left around her left eye.

Hibari's foot struck him in the shoulder and he thought he heard a crack in the air. Tsuna bit back a scream and shut his eyes close, keeping the tears back in. Rage and grief were mixed with the prefect's aura. It wasn't a pretty feeling.

Tsuna struggled to get up, but fell from the pain in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as he tried again, leaning against the wall for support. He spat in Hibari's face, blood mixed with a bit of saliva falling from the teen's cheek.

"I hope Nami never finds peace," he said with a hiss.

Hibari struck him in the ribs with his tonfa and another at his injured shoulder. Tsuna bit back a scream. He will not show weakness. He will not show vulnerability. He won't let this person have the satisfaction of success.

The corrupted spirit of Nami wailed, but it sounded more like laughter as she twirled in the air in her bloody hospital gown. She reached out towards Hibari and long chains shot from her black arm, her nails sharp and long.

Tsuna raised his good arm and said, "Discutere!"

A white glow shot forward, creating a dome around Hibari and Tsuna. The chains broke and retreated back to the girl who hissed with a glare.

Tsuna stood up and looked up at Hibari with weary eyes. "Move."

"What did you do, herbivore."

"I saved your ass!" Tsuna said, pushing him weakly to the side.

He rarely cursed, finding it quite vulgar and rude; but he lost his patience. He trekked slowly towards the girl who only vanished from sight. A sigh escaped his lips as he fell forward, gripping Hibari's desk for support.

"I never meant for Nami not finding peace," he said quietly. "Give me my cross and I'll leave you alone."

He felt Hibari's eyes bore onto his back, but ignored it when he saw a small glint in front of him. He reached forward for it until his hand was pinned by an end of a tonfa.

"Herbivore, I want you to explain what's going on."

"If I don't do this then Namimori will be in danger," Tsuna said with a glare.

This caught the prefect's attention. "Namimori in danger?"

"Let me outside and maybe we can do something about it."

There was a brief moment of silence before Hibari slowly lifted up his tonfa. Tsuna grabbed his cross with a wince, shaking his hand to get rid of the ache.

He turned towards the door, limping as he did so, clutching his cross close to his chest. He never meant about what he said about Nami. He would save her. It was his duty.

* * *

Walking was painful. Breathing was painful. Everything was just painful. Tsuna took a deep, shaky breath to calm himself down and held his mother's cross tightly in his grasp, seeking comfort from the valuable item.

He ditched Hibari a few minutes ago, finding it impossible to search for the spirit in his presence. He was extremely unnerving. Maybe he should purify him instead.

He shook his head, feeling a bit faint. Focus. He had to focus.

A shiver crept up his spine and he turned around to see Nami looking down at him with a wide grin before letting out a cackling screech, swooping down fast at him. He raised his cross but widened his eyes when his arm wouldn't move.

It was his wounded one. His shoulder didn't cooperate with him and it was too late. He was pinned to the ground.

"Hungry," Nami said in her voice, echoing a bit. "Hungry."

Tsuna gritted his teeth as she tried to pry his mouth open with her hands, blood dripping from her own mouth onto his face. He tried to reach for his cross but it was too far no matter how much he stretched his fingers.

He gritted his teeth and placed his good arm on her forehead. "Da mihi ferre grave."

A white glow resonated from his hand as she stopped, paralyzed to his touch. She screeched painfully, trying to pull back but Tsuna never broke contact, following her to the ground. He pinned her with his leg on her stomach and ignored her struggles.

The black marks from her skin crept onto his own, the cold sensation taking over his body again. Sweat dripped from the side of his forehead and blood trickled freely from his mouth, contrasting greatly with his paling skin. Pain started to gradually grow in his stomach before sheer agony ripped through it.

Nami fell onto her knees, back into her normal state. She looked down at her hands and back up at Tsuna with wide eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Nii-san?"

Tsuna smiled weakly, shaking rigidly. "I'm fine, Nami. You can...be free to go now."

He lurched forward with a gasp, throwing up excessively. The world around him started to become hazy as he fell into his own vomit of blood.

"I'm sorry...you had to go through this, Nami," he whispered, barely able to move his lips. He saw his hands were all black like Nami's from before, the vein-like markings stretching on his skin.

"Nii-san? Nii-san! Don't go!"

He slowly started to succumb to darkness, mumbling, "My cross..."

Something cold slipped into his hand and he passed out with a content smile.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites!**

**Da mihi ferre grave - Latin for "Let me take your burden."**

**Discutere - Latin for "dispel"**

**It's funny how you guys want 1827 when Hibari's so violent and all in the beginning with Tsuna, haha. Honestly, I have diverse ways of how this story will go with any pairing really; it can work out any way. I'll be taking tallies now. ^^**

**1827 - 2**

**About Mukuro...there will be a connection between him and Tsuna but not directly. It's more one-sided really. Dr. Shamal, you can tell, will get closer with Tsuna.**

**Are Tsuna's abilities too confusing? In this one, he shows that, if he does not have his cross with him, he can directly take the pain and suffering from a corrupted spirit into his own body and bear the burden, feeling everything the spirit went through when dying. He also takes the corruption with him, thus, purifying the spirit in the process.**

**Yeah...about Hibari's sister's name, I thought that it would be...fitting. Haha.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna opened his eyes groggily, the light blinding his vision. So...he was alive. He didn't know what to think of it. He was having such a nice rest, if not painful.

He felt a cold hand against his own and turned his head to the side. It was Nami, her face pensively grave until she beamed, seeing that he was awake. It was such a sharp contrast, but she was a Hibari. It was almost sad now that he thought about.

"Nii-san," she said happily, "you're okay. I thought you wouldn't wake up."

Tsuna looked around, finding himself in an unfamiliar room on a futon. "Where am I?"

"This is my house," Nami said with a smile. "You're in the guest room. Onii-san will be here with more towels. You had a bad fever."

"Nami," Tsuna said slowly, "why aren't you passing over?"

The girl bit her lower lip as she played with the hem of her hospital gown, her cold touch fading away. "I - I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Onii-san or Nii-san."

"Nami, you have to go," Tsuna said gently. "If you stay here any longer, it won't be good for you. You can become corrupted again."

Nami widened her eyes. "Is that what happened to me?"

Tsuna nodded sadly. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't save you as fast as I'd wanted to. Your brother is quite a...special person for lack of better terms." He shook his head. "Anyway, Nami it isn't as scary as you might think."

"Have you ever been there before?" Nami asked shyly, almost distrusting.

Tsuna faltered a bit. "Well, no. But I know a girl you'll be able to be friends with. She's very nice."

"I don't know," Nami said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I never had a friend before. Onii-san is my only friend." She looked up at him pleadingly. "And I can't leave Onii-san behind. He'll be sad and lonely."

Tsuna blinked. He didn't know what to think of that, but one thought crossed his mind: She must really love him.

Nami stood up, fidgeting nervously. "I think...maybe I can go. But I want to ask you something."

She gulped as the door slid open, revealing the prefect. "I'm sorry, Nii-san."

Tsuna widened his eyes as he stood up, grabbing his cross by the futon's side. Hibari must've left it there. "Nami, don't do it."

It was too late.

* * *

Hibari dropped the pot of tea and cup from his hands, ignoring the clatter and the hot liquid that burned against his feet. He stared in disbelief when he saw Tsuna creating an intricate bracelet in his hands. His cross was tossed carelessly across the room.

"Herbivore," he said, anger suddenly rising in his chest.

The brunette looked up and smiled brightly. "Onii-san!"

His voice...It was his but it was overlapped by another, by Nami's voice. No. He shook his head. He was imagining things. This was impossible. Hibari glared, taking out his tonfas. "Stop playing these foolish games, herbivore."

Hurt flashed across the boy's face as he stood up with the bracelet in hand. "B-but, Onii-san, it's me! Nami! Look!" He showed him the bracelet, which Nami could only make. The herbivore attempted a smile. "I - I finished it. See?"

Hibari shoved the herbivore down with his tonfa against his neck. "What are you trying to do, herbivore?"

The boy looked up at him fearfully with tears springing up in his eyes. "O-Onii-san, I can't breathe."

Hibari flinched. For a moment, he thought that the herbivore was Nami. His eyes were even a darker shade of brown. He gritted his teeth. The light must be playing tricks on him. He grabbed the herbivore by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"It'll take me less than two seconds to bite you to death, herbivore," he said in a threatening growl. "What are you trying to pull?"

I'm scared, something deep inside him said.

"W-why won't you believe me, Onii-san?" the herbivore said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's me. Nami. Please...before I go...I - "

The herbivore took in a sharp breath, his eyes wide. Hibari let him go and took a step back, his tonfas ready.

The herbivore started to crawl slowly towards his cross with deep pants. "Hibari-san, Nami...is here."

The prefect stepped on his back, pinning him to the ground. "Herbivore, stop this act."

The brunette chuckled bitterly. "An act. Is that all you can say it is? I might look crazy but I can assure you that it's not. Just..."

He stopped struggling, his body going rigid. Suddenly, he started coughing viciously, blood gushing from his mouth. Hibari took a step back, releasing his hold on him. His eyes widened, memories flashing in his head of Nami in the same predicament.

No. No, this couldn't be real. What the hell was going on? How...?

"Please, Onii-san!" the herbivore screamed, looking at him with pained eyes. "Believe me! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you!"

He scrambled to grab Hibari's pants, his eyes delusional and so far off. "I can stay here in Nii-san's body and we can be together. We can be together forever, Onii-san."

Hibari didn't know what to say. His bangs covered his eyes from view. He shook off the herbivore from his leg, ignoring his protests, an unnatural force calling him. The cross felt cold in his hand and yet it was eerily comforting. He raised it in front of the herbivore's face, slightly widening his eyes when it started to glow faintly. A cold feeling washed over his body.

The herbivore screamed and started to writhe uncontrollably on the floor. His hands reached up to his face as his whole body started to glow in unison with the cross.

"Onii-san," a whispery voice said before the room became quiet.

The brunette laughed weakly in a bitter manner, his eyes forcing to stay open. "Why...did it...have to be...you?"

He closed his eyes, his body going slack. Hibari shivered as the feeling was sucked out of him, pulsing in his hand. He looked down at the cross as the light started to fade.

_"The second has been chosen,"_ a voice said in his head.

* * *

Tsuna was still recovering, but he couldn't stand the prefect's house. It was too quiet and that was saying something. It was Saturday, two days after the whole fiasco.

He looked down at his cross, the cool item resting heavily in his hand. The light blue gem in the center wasn't bright anymore. It was dull and slowly turning darker each day. Tsuna gripped it tightly and pulled it towards his chest.

He knew what this meant, but he couldn't part with the only thing that connected him to his mother. He looked down at the gleaming white dagger under his pillow and picked it up, staring blankly at the pure white blade. His mother told him about it, that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

A sigh escaped his lips as he placed the weapon down. The door slid open, making him tense.

"Tsunayoshi," a deep voice said.

Tsuna slightly relaxed. "Kusakabe-san."

The man walked over with a plate of food and set it down in front of him. Tsuna stared at it with disinterest. "I'm not hungry."

"Dr. Shamal insists this time, Tsunayoshi," Kusakabe said in an almost pleading voice. "You haven't been eating and you need your energy. At least a bite."

Tsuna looked down at the bowl of rice with miso soup alongside it. He picked up the spoon and scooped a bit of rice. After swallowing it down, he noticed how hungry he really was. The next thing he knew was that everything had gone into his aching stomach. He placed the spoon down on the tray.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Kusakabe smiled. "Dr. Shamal will be pleased. Thank you, Tsunayoshi. I'll be back with your medicine."

"When can I leave?" Tsuna said. "I can't stay here forever."

The man grimaced. "Well, unless Kyo-sama says so, you'll be under our care. You're still recovering."

Tsuna groaned softly and rubbed his eyes tiredly with his palms. Who knew what was going on out there? There might be some corrupted spirits running amuck or crazy children playing pranks - Okay, well, maybe they wouldn't be pulling pranks, but something of the sort. Without him, people could get hurt.

"Is there any news of murder or anything like that?" he asked, trying not sound desperate. "Or maybe buildings catching on fire for no reason?"

Kusakabe looked at him strangely. "Nothing too dire."

Tsuna smiled forcibly. "Ah, I see. Thank you. I'm sorry for...the strange questions."

The man left, closing the door behind him. Tsuna sighed again and fell back onto his pillow. He turned his head to look at the dagger and fingered the intricate silver designs on the handle.

_Okaa-san, why did it have to be the insufferable prick?_ he thought listlessly. I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself. I came this far without any problems so...

He closed his eyes, hugging his cross to his chest. Despite those thoughts, somewhere deep inside him, he felt utterly lonely. His heart ached at the hopeful thought, but it was crushed mercilessly. Unless the demon prefect accepts the position, he might never feel his mother's touch again.

When he finally succumbed to sleep, he missed the dagger being picked up by a pale hand and the door sliding to a close.

* * *

The prospect of going to school was disheartening. Tsuna was tempted to go back home and bury himself in his mother's books, but he missed too much work and the phone calls were getting annoying. He didn't even remember having a phone in the house. Maybe it was because he was too caught up with his duties. Anyway, it scared him when it rang in the empty house. He had thought it was some kind of spirit roaming around.

Hibari was avoiding him and he was happy for that, but something nagged him at the back of his mind. He reread some of his mother's notes and wasn't pleased at being right for once. Apparently, the dagger would belong to Hibari if he accepted his role of being...a combat exorcist, he should say. Until then, he wouldn't be able to use his cross. Something about unification or something of the sort. He would have to continue reading to find out more. For now, he would have to deal with school, another form of hell in his opinion.

A black car zoomed past him and he jumped in surprise, holding onto his bag for dear life. It was heading for the school. For a second, he had a happy thought that it would ram continuously against the walls of the school, but shook his head to get rid of the violent thought. Dang it. Now he was getting a bit crazy.

He looked at his watch. If he didn't pick up his pace, he would have to face a certain demon prefect.

* * *

"Class, this is Perino Ryoichi," the teacher said, gesturing at the teen boy. "He came from Italy and will be staying here for three months as a foreign exchange student. Treat him well."

"Hai!" the students chorused.

A few girls blushed and giggled with their friends. Tsuna looked at the boy with an impassive expression. He had black hair that was tied back into a small ponytail and serious blue eyes. Ryoichi merely glanced over the class with an almost disapproving look. He bowed respectfully.

"My name is Perino Ryoichi," he said calmly. "I hope we can be well-acquainted over the course of three months."

Honestly, he looked ready to leave.

"Perino-san," the teacher said, opening up her book. "Please sit next to Kurokawa Hana. Kurokawa-san, raise your hand."

A familiar cold shiver ran up Tsuna's spine and he looked around the room, trying to find the spirit.

"Sawada-san, is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher said irritably, her eyes glinting under her glasses. "If I might recall, you're failing. Unless it is related to the lesson we're doing today, I suggest you take a seat and pass the next test."

The whole class laughed as Tsuna sank back into his seat, his eyes downcast. The shivers never stopped. Well, he never cared for school much anyway. He got his bag and simply walked out of class, breaking out into a run towards the main entrance.

"Tsunayoshi!" Kusakabe yelled from behind him.

The brunette ignored him and opened the doors, enjoying the fresh air blowing against his skin. He followed his tingling senses, turning the corner at the gates. His feet thudded against the sidewalk and his side ached from the run, but he never stopped.

He found himself going up the steps of the park, pushing through a few people who all sneered at him. The amount of trees around him increased and the presence was getting stronger. His legs started to hurt and his heart was racing against his chest. He took out his cross but then remembered that it wouldn't work.

Suddenly, it started to glow. He widened his eyes as the warmth of it spread throughout his body. A shriek pierced the air, causing him to look up to see a sight that he'd never thought he'd see: Hibari stabbing a corrupted spirit.

His body moved on its own accord. He ran forward with his cross raised. "Eximo!"

A powerful gust of wind rose around him, his hair whipping around viciously. His hand started to glow white along with his cross, which was now newly revived. The spirit screamed as he was reduced into a glowing white ball. Tsuna held it in his hands and raised it above him. It faded away, leaving his hands empty.

He blinked and took a step back when a familiar white blade was pointed at his neck. His eyes widened in disbelief. He took the dagger?

"Explain, herbivore."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated!  
**

**Eximo - "release" in Latin**

**I apologize for updating late! I kind of wandered my focus to "The Weeping Shadow" so I didn't have much thought about this story. TT^TT**

**No yaoi - 2  
G27 - 1  
10027 - 1  
1827 - 8**

**Still taking votes! ^^**

**Hibari's role will be explained more in the next chapter. And, yes, Ryoichi is the Decimo candidate for the Vongola Famiglia.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The blade gleamed dangerously under the light. Tsuna tried hard to keep a leveled gaze, clutching his cross for comfort.

"If you put down that knife," he said, "maybe I will explain."

Hibari didn't move, his eyes flashing with pride and contempt. Obviously, he didn't want to listen, but he lowered the knife anyway albeit reluctantly.

Tsuna sighed. "Can we go somewhere private? This place...isn't welcoming."

The prefect walked down the trail, silently expecting him to follow. Tsuna resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at his back and possibly throw a rock at his head. He messed up his hair with a small cry of frustration before taking deep breaths.

Why, Mama? he thought hopelessly. Sometimes I really hate you.

His cross shimmered in the light and, in the back of his head, he could hear her soft laughter fade into oblivion.

* * *

"I'm an exorcist."

Tsuna gauged the prefect's reaction while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. His cup of tea went cold a few minutes ago and he couldn't find himself to drink anything at the moment. In fact, he might just throw up in a few seconds. Being in Hibari's house yet again was not helping in the least.

Hibari stayed silent, but Tsuna could see the gears turning in his head.

"Do you know what an e - "

"I know what it is, herbivore," Hibari said with an irritated glare.

Tsuna took the sacred dagger and placed his cross next to it on the table, biting his tongue from making a remark. "Even if you don't believe me, I might as well say something."

He pointed at the cross. "This was passed down by my mother. My ancestor carried this with her as well and it was passed on for generations. This is basically a purification cross and helps me purify the corrupted spirits."

He hesitated as his hand hovered above the dagger. "From what I gathered, this is an external link from the purification cross and can only appear when the second guardian is chosen by the ancestors."

No words were spoken from Hibari's lips, just an intense stare. Tsuna kept his cool as he continued. "Basically, Hibari-san, you're my second guardian, the Guardian of Valor."

The brunette sat there awkwardly as the prefect continued his pensive stare.

"Why is that?" Hibari said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Do you not have any other...exorcists around in Namimori?"

Tsuna blinked. "Oh, um, well, there's only one exorcist family in each city and town across Japan so, basically, I can't ask for their help. There are three guardians to protect the people from the spiritual realm: the Guardian of Purity, the Guardian of Justice, and the Guardian of Valor.

They each have their separate role. In my case, I purify. The Guardian of Justice would confront the spirits and pacify them, taking their burden momentarily. Kind of like a peacemaker. The Guardian of Valor will fight the corrupted spirits while the Guardian of Purity finally puts it to rest. That's how the system works..."

"I will protect Namimori," Hibari said, taking the dagger. "But I work alone, herbivore."

Tsuna instantly placed his hand on the prefect's with a glare. "The guardians have to work together. I might not like you and you probably hate me, but that's how things work. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you get your brain re-wired."

"Do not test my patience, herbivore."

"I'm not. I'm testing your common sense."

For a second, Tsuna thought he might get another broken rib or two from the way Hibari's eyes pierced his own. He fought back a shiver. Maybe he should just gag himself whenever he's around the prefect.

"I'm not repeating myself again, herbivore," Hibari said.

Tsuna unconsciously tightened his grip. "I won't give it to you."

Hibari snatched the dagger away and Tsuna fell to the side from the sudden force. He winced when pain spiked up in his shoulder.

"Go back to school, herbivore," Hibari said, standing up. "Do your duty and I'll do mine."

Tsuna glared. "You're an idiot!"

He grabbed his cross quickly and ran out of the house, never looking back once. This was ridiculous, that person was ridiculous! Fine. He'll do things his own way and go on his own path. He didn't need another guardian. He didn't need anyone.

His angry thoughts filled his head in a sudden rush that he never noticed the cold shiver that ran up his spine until it was too late. A man stood on the sidewalk, his beady black eyes gleaming in maniacal glee.

"Die, Shigeru," he said in a raspy tone. "Die!"

"Get the hell out of there!" someone shouted behind him.

Wheels shrieked next to him and a few people screamed. Something slammed into him hard and he suddenly felt numb as his head collided with the concrete.

His eyes slowly closed as darkness seeped into his vision.

_What a pathetic way to die,_ he thought.

* * *

Ryoichi tapped his pencil on his desk and looked at his notebook with a blank stare. The teacher kept on droning on and on about the Quantum Mechanical Model and he could see that everyone else was drifting off into la-la-land - well, mostly everyone.

There was one girl who was dutifully writing down all the notes from the board and her orange-haired friend was doing the same. He couldn't quite place their names.

Actually, to be honest, he was terrible with names. It took him a few weeks to get Reborn's name right despite being shot with countless bullets during the process. He used to call him Ribbon, which he found amusing for a few seconds until the baby took out his gun.

"Perino-san," the teacher said curtly, "despite this being your first day, it would be best to listen so you can catch up with the current curriculum. Do I make myself clear?"

Crystal, he thought blankly.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

She continued writing on the board and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His gaze landed on the empty desk in the back row. The boy who ran out of class came into mind. Apparently, no one liked him nor did the teacher do anything to stop him. Rather than that, they just went back to what they were doing while calling him crazy under their breaths.

That was a bit intriguing. He'll have to see what Reborn had on him. However, it was slightly unnerving as well. He couldn't place it. His intuition spiked up and he went tense. A bad feeling stirred in the pits of his stomach.

He bounced his knee, a habit he acquired when anxious. He glanced at the clock and scowled slightly. 1:23 P.M.

"Perino-san, please pay atte - Perino-san!"

He waved at her without looking back. "I'll see you tomorrow, sensei."

The girls squealed behind him and he covered his ears as he ran out of the school. _Scherzi a parte, cosa c'è di sbagliato con queste ragazze? Sono così fottutamente forte!_

He ran out onto the streets, letting his senses guide him. He maneuvered around other people, mumbling apologies along the way, when he saw a familiar brunette on the street.

The boy was on the middle of the road, his gaze transfixed on the other sidewalk.

"Get the hell out of there!" Ryoichi said, picking up his pace.

For a second, he thought he saw a man with creepy black eyes, but shook it off as a trick of light or a figment of his imagination.

He pushed himself to go faster and grabbed the unresponsive brunette, barely missing the car that zoomed past them. He must've turned the wrong way in the air because his head slammed into the ground along with the boy he was holding.

He saw red in his vision and the strange man from before loomed over them. His teeth were black and there was strange black vein-like markings on his skin. A large frown stretched strangely on his dark lips.

"Why didn't you die, Shigeru?" he said in a raspy voice.

A blunt force suddenly smashed against his head and a dull ringing resounded in his ears. He felt his flames act up instantly, protecting him from the deathly blow.

"Somebody call the ambulance!"

"Help him! Lift him out of the car!"

Their voices faded into muffled noises until everything blacked out.

_Reborn sta per uccidermi._

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated!  
**

**I'm sorry for the late update! TT^TT**

**Ryoichi thinks in Italian despite being half Japanese descent since he was mostly brought up in Italy. ^^**

**More will be explained about the exorcist stuff throughout the story.**

**Scherzi a parte, cosa c'è di sbagliato con queste ragazze? Sono così fottutamente forte! - Seriously, what is wrong with these girls? They're so fucking loud!**

**Reborn sta per uccidermi. - Reborn is going to kill me.**

**Pairing Votes:**

**No yaoi - 2  
G27 - 4  
10027 - 4  
R27 - 1  
All27 - 1  
1827 - 15**

**Thank you for reading! Votes are still being counted! ^^**

**Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
